beccas_watchmojo_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Songs That Don't Exactly Mean What You Think
Top 10 Songs That Don't Exactly Mean What You Think is an upcoming video that UgolinoV suggested for WatchMojo. If so, then the video is planned to be hosted by Rebecca Brayton. Video Script Brace yourself, these songs may not have an exact meaning like you thought of. Welcome to WatchMojo.com, and today, we'll be counting down our picks for the top 10 songs that don't exactly mean what you think. For this list, we've chosen songs that either have awkward subjects, or maybe just a few hidden "abnormal" messages in the lyrics. #10: "Pony" (1996) Giunwine Here's a bit of a shocker - Ginuwine's not exactly singing about his days as an equestrian whenever he says "pony". Instead, this guy’s just a bachelor and looking for a partner…right? Also, when he said that he was going to "break a woman off", he's not singing about breaking her off like a candy bar. In that case, he was actually singing about something not-so-great. And that, unfortunately, is the horrors of sex. And therefore, this song serves as something that'll have all underage listeners searching for their remote control…in hopes of finding a family-friendly song. #9: "Rōdō Sanka" (2011) Momoiro Clover Z J-pop isn’t all about sugarcoated love and loss…not completely. Released in November 2011, this piece of bubblegum power-pop from the female quintet takes a contemporary spin on an old line of propaganda: kamoshirenai ze!", which apparently translates to "We might have a chance at victory". The lyrics may leave wiggle-room, but they certainly "celebrate" a working class hero. This song serves as a righteous anthem sung by pop stars all under the age of 21. #8: "Harder to Breathe" (2002) Maroon 5 You've always thought that the song was about losing your breath in general, but no. Instead, this 2002 single tells the story of a relationship front singer Adam Levine had with a woman named Jane, who, according to him, was the "muse" in the band's album. In an interview with MTV News in August 2002, Levine, when asked behind the development of "Harder to Breathe", admitted that the song describes the band's frustration with their label, A&M/Octone Records, during the making of their debut album, "Songs About Jane". The band thought they had enough material for a release, but when the label told them to keep writing, Levine wrote this song in frustration at the pressure. He said that "Harder to Breathe" comes sheerly from wanting to throw something, and during the 11th hour, the label wanted more songs, and that he was pissed about it. Well, what do you expect? That discussion is long over, and Maroon 5 still has success. #7: "Macho Man" (1978) The Village People You've always thought this song would be about macho men being independent twenty-four-seven, but no. Instead, there are some hidden adult messages indicating the narrator's plans for taking sexual intercourse to the next level. Released in February 1978, this disco-pop anthem has an added maturity of lyrics such as "wanna feel my body", which essentially refers to the horrors sex. Despite its sexually aggressive lyrics, the song "bubbled under" the charts during summer of that year before picking up substantial airplay that August. It became the band's first charting hit, peaking at number 25 in the United States, right before "Y.M.C.A." But "Macho Man", however, will have millions of listeners raising eyebrows in pure shock. #6: "Relax" (1983) Frankie Goes to Hollywood You've always thought this song would be about having fun and kicking back in general, but no. Instead, the ZTT's Paul Morley intentionally courted scandal with the promotion of the song, and therefore, listeners are shocked that the lyrics contained a few sexual messages throughout. Released in fall of 1983, the initial progress of this on the UK Top 75 was sluggish. First charting at number 67, by its seventh week on the chart it had progressed only to number 35, even falling back slightly during that time. Despite the controversy, however, let's just say that "Relax" went on to win Best British Single at the Brit Awards in 1985. #5: "Ticket to Ride" (1965) The Beatles You've always thought this song would refer to trains, but sadly, it's not. The song's lyrics describe a woman "riding out of the life of the narrator" and the inspiration of the title phrase is unclear. Paul McCartney said it was "a British Railways ticket to the town of Ryde on the Isle of Wight", and John Lennon said it described cards indicating a clean bill of health carried by Hamburg prostitutes in the 1960's. The Beatles performed in Hamburg early in their musical career, with both "ride" and "riding" being slang words for having sex. And now, we all know the true meaning of a ticket ride. #4: "Closing Time" (1998) Semisonic Here's something shocking for all you confused Mojoholics - in this song, we're surprised that Dan Wilson isn't singing about shutting down an attraction, store, or restaurant in general. Instead, it's about taking newborn babies to the next level. Sure, it sounded like it was about getting kicked out of a bar at the end of a night out, but it seemed like it had to be about a lot more than that. And now, magically, it has gone from a melancholy chorus about existential ennui to a raging tear-jerker. #3: "Total Eclipse of the Heart" (1983) Bonnie Tyler Brace yourself, we're about to get as serious as this next entry is. You've always thought this song would be about ordinary love being taken to a different level like never before, but no. Instead, this 1983 hit single is a dangerous tale between two lovers who are actually vampires. Penned by Jim Steinman, its original title was "Vampires in Love" because he was working on a musical of Nosferatu, the other great vampire story. Now we all know the true meaning to "Total Eclipse of the Heart". It's all about the darkness, the power of darkness and love's place in a spooky location. #2: "La Bamba" (1958) Ritchie Valens This traditional Mexican folk song may not be as "normal" as you think. Instead, there's a few hidden "abnormal" messages throughout the lyrics. Boom! The name of the dance, which has no direct English translation, is presumably connected with the Spanish verb "bambolear", meaning "to shake" or perhaps "to stomp". The traditional "La Bamba" is often played during weddings in Veracruz, where the bride and groom perform the accompanying dance. This wedding tradition is observed less often than in the past, but the dance is still popular, perhaps through the popularity of ballet folklórico. "La Bamba" is performed displaying the newly wed couple's unity through the performance of complicated, delicate steps in unison as well as through creation of a bow from a listón, a long red ribbon, using only their feet. Before we shock you with our top pick, here are some honorable mentions. - "I'm So Excited" (1982) The Pointer Sisters - "Anaconda" (2014) Nicki Minaj - "Gangnam Style" (2012) PSY - "Jump" (1983) Van Halen - "Detroit Rock City" (1976) KISS #1: "Victory" (2011) EXILE Well, well, well. For this #1 spot, we're getting even more serious than ever! Released in February 2011, and serving as the 10th track on their album "Negai no To", this dance-pop tune may not have the exact meaning like you planned. Drumroll! The whole song serves at the theme song for the 2011 edition of Japan's Football Association, and is known for using a "hall-bomb" 16 times in a span of 5-and-a-half minutes…which is very impressive, despite the title being "Victory". And let's just say that this is the #10 entry on Top 10 EXILE Songs. Other than that, lens itself to a fair amount of "hall-bombs". Do you agree with our list? What's your favorite "abnormal" song? For more shocking top 10's published every day, be sure to subscribe to watchmojo.com Category:Ideas Category:Ideas focusing on music Category:Browse